Forum:Featured Character/Archive/June 2011
for May-June 2011 Steve Lee *Info: Created and nominated by Jisu Lee Support # Oppose # Commets #He is more intereting then his adopted bro, guys!Japan tsunami! 50,000 people and counting died'' Jisu's blogs 01:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿'' Nicole Kentle *'Info': Created by Cupcakey. Support #I think i said this last time, but she gets kudos for being one of the only fanon charictor that is computer drawn and is not Isabella edit.Japan tsunami! 50,000 people and counting died'' Jisu's blogs 15:20, April 1, 2011 (UTC)'' ##Thanks. [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 16:52, April 1, 2011 (UTC) # I like Nicole's sense of humour and personality. I like the fact she's kinda laid back, a character who isn't an Isabella edit, and she's been done really well. The article is fleshed out, and she is a great character, worthy of an FC. ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'Sushi!']]Awkward Turtle! 10:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ## Thanks :D [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 11:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #My second time to try :) [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 13:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Kezia Holland *'Info:' Created by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ Support #I really like Kezia because she has one of the best computer edited pics from this wiki. And her personality is really developed and she's really funny. So, she's an amazing character that deserves to be a FC. [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 11:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #Like I said last month, Keiza is really awesome! She's well developed and the picture is really well edited! Another awesome thing is she goes to Hogwarts! :D [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 20:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #I find her a very unique and interesting character. Voted :D - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 14:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # I think this is around her seventh time. I'm not very sure, though. ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'Sushi!']]Awkward Turtle! 09:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) # Why was my vote discounted? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 16:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) #It's too short and too common. Peter Smith *'Info': Created by AgentP Support # Oppose # Comments #This is somewhere around my 10th attempt. C'MON, VOTE FOR HIM! :P ~El agente P #Nobody did. Alphonse Nickerson *'Info': Created by PoptartPlus Support #I like Alphonse mostly because of the fact that he is orginally drawn and not a screenshot of an original character colored over useing MS paint. XD But also because he seems like a really fun, injoyable character that I would like to be this Month's featured Character! - Kaky“Would you like that, honey? Would you like to yell at some cheese?” #He's very interesting and his drawing is very nice. So I support this. Tpffan5196 (talk) 16:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) #I LOVE this character! He is well drawn and I love that he and Albert are frenimies. It is all pulled off very well and he does not comeout Marty Stue-ish or overly mean. TD 13:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) #He's pretty cool, and he seems to be an interesting person, and as TD noted, the frenemies part is very funny. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 18:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #My first attempt...oh, how this won't end well...PoptartPlus (talk) 17:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) #The tie has returned.... *sigh* Will we ever have another featured character? -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''Still annoyed, but able to talk.]] 16:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) #The Curse of Not Having any Featured Character... Will it dissapear? Or it will be forever? [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 18:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) # *dramatic music* -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''Still annoyed, but able to talk.]] 18:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) #One clearly has more votes then the other...it's been like that for a long time! But now this guy has 4, which is more then the others. so, winner plz? #Gotta wait till the end of the month... -[[User:Maddyfae|'The Curse of the Featured Character']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''Will we ever have another?]] 18:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) #And this is how the curse is broken... [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 18:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Patty the Platypus *'Info': Created by Maddyfae Support # I like Patty because she is hand drawn and original. Not only that, I also really like the fact that you've made her Perry's girlfriend, but you didn't make her a Mary Sue and you've pulled it off well. She has a good personality, an interesting backstory, and hopefully we'll get to see more of her? :D ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'Sushi!]]Awkward Turtle! 10:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :#Thanks! And maybe you'll be more of her eventually... Once I finish my one story, hopefully... [[User:Maddyfae|'''Maddyfae]]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 21:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #Even if the "Perry's girlfriend" character is overused, Patty is original(and the fact that she's hand drawn makes her more special).Her backstory is different than others' platypi(platypuses/platypeople or whatever) and she's really cute. Thumbs up :) [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 11:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :# Thanks! This is the most real votes she's gotten ever! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 13:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) 1. I really like this character. She is nicely drawn, and not an edit. She's very interesting, and not a Mary Sue. A well planned out charcter :) Phinebella4Ever (talk) 01:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Phinebella4Ever Oppose # Comments #4th time around! Woo! XD [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 02:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) #WHAT?! We can't nominate our own CHARACTERS now? Everytime this is added no one votes anymore! >:( [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 03:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :#Well, Faddy changed it, so nevermind now... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 13:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) #Vote, people! We don't want ANOTHER tie! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 23:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC) #Anyone want to break the tie between Patty, Nicole, Alphonse, and Keiza? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 21:18, April 11, 2011 (UTC) #Considering, we haven't had a featured character since February.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 20:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) #Vote for something! Please...? (Don't make me force you... (:<) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 01:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) #April's almost over! Break the tie, so we can finally have a featured character! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 22:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ##"We're watchin' and we're waitin'... " [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 10:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with Maddyfae... this is just getting ridiculous now. We need a plan or summin. TO THE BATCAVE! ~I can't think of a signature.” So until I think of one, You get this instead. 09:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #Uh, it IS over. One CLEARLY has more votes then all the rest! -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 15:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #It was tied at the end of last month. This third vote only came in recently. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 15:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #all the others have one two, while this has like 3! So clearly, we have a winner -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 16:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #We have to wait until the end of the month, though. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 16:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Larry The Lemur *'Info': Created by The Regurgitator Support # Oppose # Comments #